Ciudad de los Susurros
by Angeline Sylva W
Summary: AU. Clary Fairchild, una joven cazadora de sombras de 18 años, vive en el instituto de Londres junto a su hermano y parabatai Jonathan Fairchild. Ellos no son los despreocupados adolescentes que fingen ser. Tienen un pasado oscuro que les gustaría enterrar. Pero la Clave los necesita y olvidar el pasado no será tan fácil. *Situado dos años después de CoG (CoFA & CoLS nunca pasó)*
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: **_Todos y cada uno de los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare (oh, ya quisiera que fueran míos). A mí solo me gusta usarlos como títeres (okeyno) y para revivir a aquellos que Cassie mató (Max vive para mí, igual que Ragnor)._

**CLASIFICACIÓN: **_T, por las escenas de "violencia" y todo eso (no son tan violentas, al menos no más que las de Cassie, pero sólo para estar seguros)._

**HISTORIA: **_Re-leyendo City of Glass (Ciudad de Cristal) fue como ésta idea se me vino a la mente. Está ambientada dos años después, eliminando los sucesos de City of Fallen Angels & City of Lost Souls (Ciudad de los Ángeles Caídos & Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas). Se me ocurrió durante la pelea de Jace y Clary en Alicante –Alacante en español– y no pude evitar pensar: ¿qué hubiera pasado si Clary hubiera escuchado a Jace? ¿si se hubiera dado la vuelta para nunca volver después de salvar a su madre y ya? Así que, ¡bum!, quise escribirla. _

_No se olviden de dejar un review con su opinión para saber si es que la idea les gusta o no (:  
(No continuaré este fic inmediatamente, porque quiero avanzar con Sangre de Ángel primero y con Crónicas del Círculo, pero no me pude aguantar a subir el prólogo a penas lo terminé)._

_Espero les guste:_

* * *

**Argumento;**

Clarissa Fairchild, una joven cazadora de sombras de 18 años, vive en el instituto de Londres junto a su hermano y parabatai Jonathan Fairchild, su madre, Jocelyn Fairchild, y su padrastro, Lucian Graymark. Clary y Jonathan no son los despreocupados adolescentes que fingen ser. Ambos buscan enterrar un oscuro pasado que, si dependiera de ellos, no sería desenterrado jamás, pero una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre los nefilims…, buscando remover las cenizas del pasado. Los submundos están en un peligro inminente, y Valentine se ha llevado la respuesta para salvarles a la tumba. ¿Está todo perdido?

Un nuevo mensaje ha llegado a la Ciudad del Hueso: _Las puertas a la Ciudad de los Susurros están abiertas para ustedes…, pero no por mucho._

La dichosa Ciudad de los Susurros es la respuesta para salvar a los submundos, pero la única manera de bajar y volver a subir a ella, es siendo un joven de al menos 18 años. Clary no solo tendrá que afrontar el tener que volver a ver a su padre, si no que la Clave no sólo ha acudido a ella por ayuda. Jace Herondale, alguien a quién Clary se prometió no volver a ver jamás, también ha sido convocado para la misión. Es como si una máquina del tiempo se hubiera llevado a Clary dos años atrás para arrojarle todo lo que sucedió hace tanto tiempo encima otra vez.

¿Aceptará la misión o le dará la espalda a la Clave por segunda vez?

* * *

**Prólogo.**

_How did we get here?  
__When I used to know you so well_

Decode, Paramore

Las afueras de Alicante estaban en silencio. Los campos verdes y el cielo azul característicos de Idris eran una imagen hermosa, pero Clary no podía llegar a apreciarla realmente. El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, iluminando todo a su alcance con una luz de matices dorados, cálida y reconfortante. El aire, fresco y suave, mecía las ramas de los árboles y el cabello de Clary con suavidad y casi con ternura. Era un día hermoso y vibrante.

¿Por qué, entonces, Clary se sentía miserable y vacía? Como si estuviera muerta. Como si el lugar donde debería estar su corazón fuera un agujero negro, oscuro y sin vida.

—¡Eres un desastre para nosotros, Clary! —las palabras de Jace torturaron su mente desde lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, y resonaron tan fuerte como si las estuviera diciendo él mismo en ese preciso instante—. Eres una mundana, siempre serás una. Nunca serás una cazadora de sombras. No sabes pensar como nosotros, pensar en lo que es mejor para todos…, ¡en lo único que piensas es en ti misma! Pero ahora hay una guerra, o la habrá, ¡y no tengo el tiempo ni las ganas de ir detrás de ti para asegurarme que no consigas que nos maten a todos! Vete a casa, Clary, vete a casa.

Oh, por eso se sentía así de miserable. _Jace. _No le había visto desde esa horrible pelea en la casa de los Penhallow y, si tenía suerte, no le volvería a ver jamás. Desde ese día, una sola idea estaba rondando su mente: irse a casa. ¿Dónde estaba su casa realmente? Su apartamento en Nueva York había sido atacado por demonios rapiñadores. Una de las opciones era irse al departamento de Luke, pero al final, había encontrado otra opción.

Puede que Jace creyera que ella jamás sería una cazadora de sombras, pero Clary pensaba lo contrario.

—¿Todo bien, cariño? —la voz de Jocelyn sacó a Clary de sus pensamientos y ésta se volteó hacia su madre.

Jocelyn estaba apoyada en la pared de la pequeña casa de Ragnor Fell, mirándola con sus ojos teñidos en preocupación. Clary había localizado a Ragnor a tiempo para darle el antídoto a su madre y despertarla, pero no lo habría logrado de no ser por su verdadero hermano. El día que se peleó con Jace, también conoció a Sebastian, un muchacho encantador que se ofreció a ayudarla. Clary no sabía en ese momento que se trataba de su verdadero hermano, ¿cómo podría saberlo? Pero cuando su madre despertó, se lo dijo.

—Jace no es tu hermano, Clary —había dicho mirando de reojo a Sebastian—, pero él sí lo es.

El verdadero nombre de Sebastian era Jonathan, y su cabello era en realidad blanco como el de su padre, no negro. Había tomado la identidad de SebastianVerlac para poder infiltrarse en la casa de los Penhallow y encontrar a Clary para ayudarle. Jonathan había jurado por el ángel que no estaba del lado de Valentine y, una vez que Valentine fue derrotado, la clave lo interrogó usando la espada mortal y eso había probado que Jonathan decía la verdad. Clary y Jocelyn también habían sido interrogadas. Clary se enteró que Jace y los Lightwood también. Todos habían resultado inocentes.

En medio de toda la batalla contra Valentine, los directores del instituto de Londres habían muerto y la clave le había dado una nueva oportunidad a Jocelyn, como directora de dicho instituto. Clary estaba feliz, era perfecto. Un nuevo comienzo bien lejos de Jace y los demás. Jonathan se encargaría de entrenarla como una cazadora de sombras, su madre dirigiría el instituto con la ayuda de Luke con quién, después de que ambos se confesaran su amor por el otro, se iba a casar pronto. La Clave había puesto reparos en ello en un comienzo, porque ahora Luke también era un hombre lobo, pero la sangre de ángel era dominante y seguía siendo considerado un cazador de sombras después de todo, así que se los habían permitido al final.

Como si al pensar en ellos los estuviera invocando, Jonathan y Luke salieron de la casa de Ragnor con las manos en los bolsillos, conversando en voz baja. Jonathan, una vez que había sido interrogado por la espada mortal, había sido recibido de brazos abiertos en la improvisada familia de Clary y ahora era parte de ella. Él y Jocelyn todavía tenían momentos tensos e incómodos, pero que con el tiempo se resolverían.

Aunque Jonathan tenía sangre de demonio, también la tenía de ángel y, si él quería, podía llegar a ser una buena persona. Clary estaba segura de ello.

—Hermanita —saludó Jonathan una vez que llegó a su lado.

—Hermanito —respondió Clary mirándolo hacia arriba. Jonathan acarició su cabeza de forma cariñosa, pero también burlona.

—Sólo yo puedo usar el diminutivo. Tú puedes decirme 'hermanote', considerando que soy más alto y mayor que tú. —Con un bufido, Clary se sacó la mano de Jonathan de encima y le dedicó una mirada cargada de reproche, haciendo un mohín con los labios. Su hermano soltó una carcajada—. Pareciera que estás a punto de hacer un berrinche.

—Y es que estoy a punto de hacer uno —aseguró ella, cruzándose de brazos. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que su madre aún la miraba con preocupación—. Estoy bien, mamá —respondió al darse cuenta que no le había contestado antes—. No te preocupes.

Jocelyn asintió, no muy convencida, y se volteó hacia Luke. Jonathan, por otra parte, miraba a Clary con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó con una voz que no admitía excusas. Clary abrió la boca, lista para escupir la mentira de _estoy bien _otra vez, pero su hermano la tomó de la muñeca firmemente—. No me mientas, Clary.

—Pensaba en Jace, ¿de acuerdo? —siseó, soltando su muñeca con un brusco movimiento—. ¿Feliz?

—No —aseguró Jonathan antes de tomarla del brazo otra vez para jalarla en un abrazo.

Clary trató de resistirse un segundo, pero luego se rindió, correspondiendo el abrazo. ¿Cómo puedes seguir amando a alguien con tanto fervor después de que te hizo tanto daño? _El tiempo cura las heridas_, era el dicho mundano…, Clary tendría que dejar el tiempo pasar para poner aquel dicho a prueba. Con un suspiro se apartó de los reconfortantes brazos de su hermano, y, está vez con más honestidad, dijo:

—Estoy bien.

Jonathan abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Jocelyn le interrumpió.

—Tenemos que irnos, niños.

—No somos niños —escupieron los dos al mismo tiempo con los dientes apretados mientras Jocelyn se volteaba para darles una sonrisa.

—Lo sé —dijo guiñándoles un ojo y dejándoles claro que lo hacía a propósito para molestarles.

—Tu madre es insoportable a veces —dijo Jonathan cruzado de brazos.

—¡Hey! —protestó Clary—, ¡es tu madre también!

—No, cuando se porta insoportable, es sólo tuya. Cuando es toda linda y encantadora es mía también —dijo con una sonrisa brillante y encantadora que Clary quiso borrar de una bofetada—. Parece que vas a hacer un berrinche otra vez.

—De hecho —confesó Clary—, estaba planeando golpearte.

—Oh, no podrías alcanzarme. Soy demasiado rápido para ti, enanita.

—Demasiado presuntuoso también.

—Niños… —comenzó Luke.

—¡Qué no somos niños! —gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mirando a Luke exasperados.

—No, pero no queda duda que son hermanos —murmuró Jocelyn bajo su aliento—, igual de testarudos.

—¡Te escuchamos! —volvieron a gritar ambos al unísono.

—¿Van a seguir discutiendo o van a tomar el portal? —gruñó Ragnor desde el interior de su humilde casa y Jonathan soltó un bufido.

—Hechicero de pacotilla…

—Te escuché, Morgenstern —dijo el brujo asomando la cabeza por una de las ventanas—. Y más vale que traigas tu engreído trasero hacia aquí antes de que te convierta en una mota de polvo.

—Siempre supe que estabas detrás de mi trasero —le gritó Jonathan de vuelta mientras Jocelyn soltaba un grito de horror y Clary soltaba una risita.

—¡Jonathan! —le reprendió su madre, recomponiéndose y con una calma aterradora, como una tormenta a punto de desatarse.

—Pero si es verdad —rezongó él—, tu le escuchaste. ¿Qué clase de madre eres que en vez de protegerme me regañas? ¡Un pervertido hechicero acaba de amenazarme!

—Oh, deja de quejarte y muévete —intervino Ragnor apoyando los codos en el alféizar de la ventana.

—¡Míralo! ¡Tiene piel color vomito! Eso tiene que ser alguna clase de señal de su pervertidez.

—Dudo que la palabra pervertidez exista, Jonathan —replicó Jocelyn.

—Y no existe el vomito verde, niño ignorante. Sólo en las caricaturas —aseguró Ragnor

—¿Cómo no va a…

—¡Muévete! —dijo Clary, perdiendo la paciencia y empujando a Jonathan hacia la casa de Ragnor.

Jonathan no trato de poner resistencia, pero se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Jocelyn y Luke entraron tras Clary y Jonathan y Ragnor les mostró el portal, arremolinándose en una de las paredes.

—Los guiará directo al instituto de Londres —dijo él—. Ahora, muévanse, nefilims, que no los quiero en mi casa más.

—Muchas gracias, Ragnor —dijo Clary—, por todo.

—Sí, sí, como sea. Fuera de mi humilde hogar.

Haciéndole un gesto con la mano como despedida, Clary tomó su bolso y atravesó el portal, ligeramente nerviosa y emocionada.

Un aire helado le acarició el rostro a penas aterrizó con cuidado en un callejuela pavimentada. Se incorporó fácilmente y abotonó su abrigo a causa del frío. Sintió como Jonathan aterrizaba a su lado, sacudiendo la cabeza como un perro mojado se sacude el agua e incorporándose con igual facilidad. Ambos miraron alrededor.

—¿Habías estado alguna vez en Londres? —preguntó Jonathan.

—Jamás —respondió la pelirroja, encaminándose hacia la avenida que seguramente les guiaría al instituto. Jonathan la siguió—, ¿y tú?

El joven negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—No. He estado en Italia y Francia, jamás en Inglaterra.

—Yo jamás había salido de Nueva York —admitió ella con cierto pesar.

—Bueno, bienvenida a Londres, Clary.

—Bienvenido a Londres, Jonathan.

Ambos se voltearon cuando escucharon a Jocelyn y Luke aterrizar con suavidad en el callejón. Jocelyn les dedicó una sonrisa y se apresuraron a alcanzar a los jóvenes. Todos juntos, se encaminaron al instituto que, desde ese día, sería su nuevo hogar.

_Un nuevo país, una nueva ciudad, un nuevo instituto, un nuevo comienzo._

Clary suspiró silenciosamente asombrada una vez que llegaron al instituto. Era infinitamente más antiguo, majestuoso y espeluznante que el de Londres. Era hermoso. Tenía una arquitectura gótica, con ventanales grandes y de vidrios oscuros, que decía a gritos _Edad Media. _Un aire especialmente frío lo rodeaba y la niebla característica de Londres le daba un aspecto terrorífico.

Jocelyn fue la primera en moverse. Se acercó lentamente, como si temiera que en cualquier segundo alguien saltaría a asustarla y tocó el timbre. Esperaron un par de segundos, y luego las grandes puertas se abrieron con un rechinido.

No era necesario que tocara el timbre, podría haber entrado simplemente pues cada instituto del mundo le debe refugio a cualquier nefilim, pero era una forma educada de anunciar su llegada. En el instituto ya vivía alguien que seguiría viviendo allí por muchos años más y no querían empezar con el pie izquierdo.

En la puerta apareció una figura alta y esbelta, indudablemente una mujer. Tenía el cabello castaño y ondulado, tomado en un moño suelto y elegante. Unos grandes ojos grises y una encantadora sonrisa.

—Bienvenidos —dijo suavemente indicándoles con la mano que pasaran—, mi nombre es Tessa Gray.

—Hola —saludó Jocelyn amigablemente—, soy Jocelyn Fairchild y estos son mis hijos —dijo señalando a Jonathan y Clary. A Clary le pareció ver un brillo de conmoción en los ojos de Jonathan, pero desapareció tan pronto como cuando había aparecido—, Jonathan y Clarissa.

—Clary —corrigió Clary sonriéndole a Tessa.

—Bienvenidos Jonathan y Clary.

—Y este es mi prometido, Lucian —terminó Jocelyn y Luke inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo.

Clary sonrió para sus adentros. Tessa parecía enormemente agradable y, hasta ahora, todo iba perfecto.

Este nuevo comienzo era de verdad prometedor.

* * *

_Aquí está mi nuevo fic (estoy escribiendo fics nuevos de forma compulsiva, necesito detenerme un poquito). ¡Díganme que les pareció! Su opinión es muy bien recibida, no la olviden. No sé cuando subiré el primer capítulo porque quiero avanzar con **Sangre de Ángel** que la tengo abandonada desde hace como un mes. También quiero seguir con las **Crónicas del Círculo** (cuyo segundo capítulo subiré muy pronto) y con **Vacaciones al estilo Bane**. Sí, subiré el primer capítulo en un tiempito más, jeje. ¡No olviden el review! (:  
Gracias por leer._


	2. Visitas inesperadas

_Sé que dije que primero subiría en **Sangre de Ángel**, o en **Crónicas del Círculo**, o en **Vacaciones al estilo Bane**, pero éste primer capítulo de **Ciudad de los Susurros **salió primero (?) Me puse a escribirlo y no paré hasta que lo terminé y bueno..., aquí está. Espero les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo (es que me encanta Jonathan, lo amo, y escribir con él en la ecuación es simplemente hermoso). _

_Quería agradecerles a __Katherine T Morgenstern__ Pierce_, _cazadora100_, _LaChicaMalaDeBradford_, _Miss Jokergrace_, _Moni Morgensten Vulturi_, ___Analu3003_ y a Caroal por los maravillosos reviews que me hicieron muy, muy feliz. ¡Gracias! 

_Abajito, después del capítulo, los respondí :P (así es, Miss Jokergrace, como que te copié eso de responder reviews al final djaskl)._

_¡Espero les guste!  
*no olviden el review, jojo*_

* * *

**Capítulo I. ****_Visitas inesperadas._**

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down_

Anywhere, Evanescence

El instituto de Londres se encontraba sumido en el usual silencio matutino que se mantenía hasta cerca de mediodía. Clary y Jonathan entraron con cuidado, sin provocar ruido alguno gracias a las runas de silencio en sus tobillos, con los zapatos llenos de barro en las manos para no ensuciar la impecable alfombra. Clary miró a su hermano, mientras este se sacaba el cinturón lleno de armas y cuchillas. Llevaba el cabello blanco plateado revuelto y lleno de polvo, tenía manchas de tierra en la cara y brazos, y una línea de sangre seca que iba del hombro hasta la muñeca. La herida había desaparecido, curada por una _iratze. _

La propia Clary estaba igual o peor. Su camiseta negra, que iba ceñida a su cuerpo, tenía un corte que iba desde sus costillas hasta casi el dobladillo de la camiseta. _Hasta aquí llegó mi camiseta favorita_, pensó con pesar mientras la miraba haciendo un mohín con los labios. Se encogió de hombros mientras se sacaba la chaqueta de cuero, que también estaba llena de barro. Cruzó una mirada con Jonathan y éste le sonrió de manera cómplice.

Clary le indicó con un movimiento de la cabeza hacia el pasillo, refiriéndose a la sala de armas y su hermano asintió de forma casi imperceptible. Comenzaron a caminar hacia allí, para entrenar un poco y aprovechar de usarlo como excusa por su hora de llegada. Habían salido a cazar unos demonios Moloch al atardecer del día anterior, pero para cuando habían terminado era de noche y decidieron pasar algunos minutos en un club nocturno lleno de submundos…, y para cuando salieron ya había amanecido. Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana, y Jocelyn los regañaría por horas si se enteraba de que acababan de llegar, así que fingirían que habían vuelto al anochecer y que se habían pasado toda la noche entrenando. Considerando que de verdad se pasaban entrenando noches enteras, era completamente creíble.

Clary aguzó el oído, tratando de escuchar cualquier sonido y, al no encontrar ninguno, se relajó. Quizás su madre se había quedado dormida, y convencer a Luke de no delatarlos era más fácil de lo que parecía. Jonathan se había adelantado algunos pasos así que Clary trotó hacia él y se subió a su espalda soltando una risita. Su hermano la atrapó de inmediato, inclinándose hacia adelante ligeramente para que Clary no se deslizara hacia atrás y dio un giro para marearla un poco. Clary volvió a reírse y, justo cuando Jonathan comenzaba a reír también, el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta los congeló en su lugar.

Las risas cesaron al instante y Clary se deslizó al suelo aterrizando silenciosamente sobre sus pies. Ocultó el rostro en la espalda de Jonathan mientras no podía evitar pensar: _Estamos jodidos. Castigados por mínimo un mes._

—¿Son estás horas de llegar? —preguntó una voz femenina, pero Clary se relajó un poco al notar que no era su madre. Salió de detrás de su hermano para mirar a Tessa a los ojos y regalarle una sonrisa de disculpa. Tessa estaba de brazos cruzados en el pasillo, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido y su mejor mirada de _están en problemas_—. Cazadores de sombras o no, ustedes tenían un toque de queda.

—Bueno, es que… —comenzó Jonathan quién generalmente era buenísimo para inventar mentiras…, ahora estaba en blanco—, lo que paso fue que…

—¿Qué…? —presionó Tessa alzando una ceja.

—No tengo nada —le susurró Jonathan a Clary tan suavemente que era imposible que Tessa escuchara, pero de alguna forma lo hizo.

—¿Qué te parece intentar con la verdad? —preguntó poniendo sus manos en sus caderas e inclinándose amenazadoramente hacia adelante. Jonathan era más alta que ella, pero se encogió ligeramente. Tessa había tenido tres hijos hace muchos años, y sabía cómo intimidar a un adolescente.

—Nos atrasamos —dijo Clary.

—¿10 horas?

—Ya, de acuerdo, de acuerdo —accedió Jonathan exasperado—. Fuimos a un club nocturno de submundos, no tengo idea que cosa hizo Clary porque, a mitad de la noche, se desapareció. Pero yo tomé droga de hadas, me reí como maniaco, hice cosas que de verdad no quiero detallarte con una vampiro muy atractiva y después encontré a mi hermana y volvimos. ¿Feliz?

Tessa tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y luego arrugó la nariz.

—¡No quería tanto detalle, Jonathan, eres un asco! —chilló cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza como si quisiera eliminar la imagen de su mente. Clary no pudo evitar el reírse a carcajadas y Jonathan le tapó la boca rápidamente.

—¡Vas a despertar a Jocelyn! —le siseó y Clary guardó silencio de inmediato—. Sí te sirve de consuelo, Tessa, bromeaba —Clary sabía que no bromeaba. Al menos no en la parte del club nocturno y de la droga de hadas, pero se quedó callada—. Lo que en realidad hice fue…

—¡No quiero saber! —le siseó Tessa de vuelta levantando una mano—. Guardaré silencio pero sólo porque les tengo cariño…, y no sé porque les tengo cariño si son un asco.

—¡Hey! —protestó Clary pero su protesta salió amortiguada pues Jonathan aún le tenía la boca tapada.

—Sabes que te quiero, Clary —le confió Tessa mientras se encaminaba en dirección a la cocina.

—¿Nos harías un omelet para desayunar? —le preguntó Jonathan mientras Tessa se alejaba.

Clary escuchó como soltaba un _sí_ entre gruñidos y luego Jonathan la arrastró hasta la sala de armas.

—¿De verdad te metiste con un vampiro? —preguntó Clary una vez que cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Jonathan se volteó para dedicarle una de esas miradas que dicen: _¿de verdad quieres saber?_—. Olvídalo —se apresuró a añadir cuando su hermano abrió la boca para responderle.

Se acercó a una de las mesas y dejó sus zapatos y chaqueta sobre ella, se sacó el cinturón con las armas, la funda que sujetaba una daga que iba amarrada a su muslo, unas cuchillas que aparecían con una leve presión en la funda y un látigo con revestimientos de plata que rara vez usaba. Usarlo le recordaba a Izzy, Izzy le recordaba a Alec y finalmente terminaba pensando en Jace…, y ese era un mal camino para sus pensamientos, aún después de dos años.

Sacudió la cabeza antes de que quedar demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos y se volteó en dirección a su hermano. Jonathan estaba en el centro de la sala, estirando los músculos. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, arqueó una ceja de manera desafiante y Clary se aproximó.

Jonathan atacó primero.

Trató de asestarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula, pero Clary le esquivó con una facilidad inhumana y tomó su muñeca con fuerza, retorciéndola hacia un lado y obligándole a doblar el brazo entero. Con fuerza, tiró de su brazo hacia ella, volteando a Jonathan para que quedara de espaldas a Clary, y le pegó el brazo a la espalda, inmovilizándolo.

Jonathan, usando su mano libre, tomó la mano libre de Clary de la misma forma que ella tenía tomada la suya y se dejó caer de rodillas, para usar el peso de su cuerpo como ancla. Clary perdió el equilibrio ante el movimiento inesperado y cayó con fuerza frente a Jonathan, con el aire abandonando sus pulmones abruptamente. Jadeó en busca de aire y Jonathan aprovechó el momento para ponerse sobre ella. Le inmovilizó los brazos con facilidad sobre la cabeza y le miró burlonamente.

—Ríndete —exigió con su soy-mucho-mejor-que-tú tono de voz, mientras Clary soltaba un gruñido.

—Jamás —dijo ella mientras reía.

Balanceó las caderas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio a Jonathan y le propinó un rodillazo en el estomago. Jadeando en busca de aire, Jonathan se cayó hacia un lado y Clary se puso de pie. Lo puso de cara al suelo, aplastando su rostro contra el frío suelo y le puso una rodilla entre los omoplatos. Escuchó vagamente como Jonathan se reía. Era más que un entrenamiento para ellos…, estaban jugando.

—Ríndete porque estás vencido —aseguró ella, soltando otra risa.

—Jamás —Jonathan se removió, tratando soltarse pero Clary le sujetó con más fuerza—, bueno puede que sí.

Riéndose a carcajadas, Clary finalmente le dejó ir y Jonathan se puso de pie, estirando la espalda y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Bruta —le dijo, tronando los huesos de la espalda.

—Debilucho —respondió Clary sacándole la lengua.

—Enana.

—Canoso —dijo Clary mirando el extraño cabello blanco plateado de su hermano.

—Gruñona.

—Tan temprano y ya están discutiendo —dijo Jocelyn desde la puerta, apoyándose en el umbral. Llevaba el cabello tomado en un moño desordenado en lo alto de su cabeza, sujetado con un pincel. Tenía unas manchas de pintura en sus mejillas y ropas, demostrando que había estado pintando en su estudio en el piso de arriba y no durmiendo como Clary y Jonathan había supuesto.

—Sólo entrenábamos un poco —dijo Clary sonriéndole a su madre inocentemente, como si no se hubiera pasado toda la noche fuera de casa.

—Tessa les espera en la cocina con el desayuno —anunció Jocelyn—. Luego tienen su clase de botánica.

—Oh, ¿para qué? Se supone que yo tendría que haber terminado mi entrenamiento —replicó Jonathan.

—Pero tu hermana no, tu parabatai aún no termina su entrenamiento…, ¿la vas a dejar sola?

—No es como si fuera a dejarla sola en batalla…

—¡DESAYUNO! —llamó Tessa desde el pasillo.

—Jonathan, ¿me vas a dejar sola y desamparada? —le dijo Clary poniendo ojos de gatito desamparado.

Jonathan la miró, resoplando.

—Me estás manipulando —aseguró.

—No es cierto.

—Sabes que no puedo decirte que no cuando pones esa cara.

—Entonces no lo hagas —Clary le sonrió mientras parpadeaba sugestivamente. Jonathan entrecerró los ojos.

—Esto es injusto.

—No, no lo es.

Con un suspiro, finalmente accedió. Antes de que Clary pudiera ponerse a festejar, se dirigió a la cocina.

* * *

—Y entonces, está planta en particular, si la hierves por 20 minutos, y te tomas el agua en la que la herviste, puede revitalizarte. El veneno de demonio es muy agotador, y esto puede darte energía…, pero si la hierves menos de 20 minutos, puede causarte el efecto contrario —relató Tessa mostrando la imagen de una planta de un morado oscuro con hojas puntiagudas y escalofriantes.

—Misericordioso ángel, dame fuerzas para soportar este suplicio —susurró Jonathan.

Tessa, sin dejar de dar su lección, tomó uno de los almohadones de los sillones de la biblioteca y golpeó a Jonathan con él. Jonathan se dejó caer sobre Clary, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el sillón y su cuerpo sobre el regazo de su hermana. Clary comenzó a acariciarle el cabello distraídamente mientras Jonathan soltaba falsos sollozos de dolor y melancolía.

—¿Es la única propiedad que tiene? —preguntó sumamente concentrada.

—Uh-huh —asintió Tessa—, es bastante fácil de cultivar y resulta muy útil.

—¿Útil? Esto es una mierda —susurró Jonathan con el rostro todavía oculto en el sillón—. ¿Para qué le enseñas todo esto, de todas formas? No creo que… —de repente, se quedó en silencio y se incorporó con los ojos alerta—. ¿Escucharon eso? —susurró suavemente.

—¿Escuchar qué? Yo no sentí nada —dijo Tessa mirando a Jonathan con desconfianza.

—Yo tampoco…

—¡Sh! —siseó Jonathan levantando un dedo—. ¿Escuchan eso? ¿No lo escuchan?

Clary y Tessa se miraron y luego volvieron a mirar a Jonathan. Él aún tenía el dedo levantado y ladeaba la cabeza, como un gato tratando de escuchar mejor a su presa.

—Alguien solicitó la entrada a este instituto —susurró—, y una carroza de los Hermanos Silenciosos acaba de parar en la acera frente al instituto.

Clary alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Cómo demonios puedes escuchar todo eso?

Jonathan se volteó para sonreírle de oreja a oreja.

—Soy especial, hermanita.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Tessa le cerró el paso.

—Tu madre se encargará —sentenció—, ella es la directora del instituto después de todo.

Jonathan frunció el ceño, pero guardó silencio. Clary podía sentir su impaciencia e inquietud como las olas del mar arremetiendo contra ella, y estaba segura que él podía sentir su curiosidad. Ese había sido un efecto secundario de su unión como parabatai.

Pocos meses después de que llegaran a vivir en el instituto de Londres, Jonathan le había pedido que fuera su parabatai y Clary había aceptado encantada pues desde que había conocido a los cazadores de sombras había querido tener un parabatai.

La ceremonia fue la misma por la que pasan tantos cazadores de sombras menores de 18 años, pero hubo una pequeña diferencia: Clary hizo las runas. Como ella tiene el talento para las runas, le dejaron hacerlo. Sus runas son más fuertes y poderosas, por lo que la unión resultó ligeramente diferente…, es mucho más fuerte que una unión normal. No es como si pudieran comunicarse telepáticamente, pero pueden sentir las emociones del otro con claridad. Saber cuando está en peligro o a salvo. Cuando quiere estar solo o requiere compañía. Cuando está feliz o triste.

Clary se puso de pie y puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano, tratando de calmarle. Las emociones se suavizaron inmediatamente, pero quedó un pequeño rastro parpadeando.

—Quizás sea mejor quedarnos aquí —le dijo apretando su hombro ligeramente, dejándole claro que no era una sugerencia—. Si nos necesitan, nos van a llamar.

Como si con eso los hubiera invocado, Luke y Jocelyn abrieron las puertas de la biblioteca. Jocelyn miró a Clary y trató de sonreír tranquilizadoramente, pero Clary vislumbró la inquietud en su semblante. Luke, en cambio, no trató de ocultar su inquietud en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jonathan inmediatamente, tratando de mirar sobre el hombro de Luke hacia el pasillo.

—Clary, Jonathan, a su habitación —ordenó Jocelyn solemnemente. Ninguno de los dos se movió—. Ahora.

—No —respondieron al unísono. Esquivaron a Jocelyn y Luke con facilidad y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia las puertas principales.

Un pequeño grupo de personas acababa de entrar al instituto. Tres hermanos silenciosos, y tres jóvenes cazadores de sombras.

Clary se congeló cuando reconoció a uno de ellos. ¿Cómo no reconocer sus ojos y cabellos dorados?

_Jace._

Se congeló en su lugar, su hermano pegado a su espalda. El aire abandonó sus pulmones y ahogó un chillido de sorpresa_. ¿Qué hace él aquí?, _pensó con horror.

—¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? —gritó él apenas se encontró con sus ojos verdes. En su rostro estaba pintada la sorpresa con indudable claridad.

No había cambiado nada. Seguía igual, y Clary sentía que le fallaban las piernas.

—¡Vivo aquí! —chilló en respuesta, horrorizada por la presencia de Jace. _¿Por qué, Raziel, por qué a mí?_

—¡Clarissa! —llamó su madre, acercándose furiosa—. Te di una orden.

—Y ella te dio una respuesta —dijo Jonathan ácidamente, mirando a Jace con un odio tan profundo como sus ojos negros.

Jace ni siquiera miró a Jocelyn o a Jonathan. No quitaba la vista de Clary. Clary jamás le había visto así de sorprendido.

—¿Clary? —las voces de Alec e Isabelle sacaron a la pelirroja de su ensimismamiento. Apartó la mirada de Jace para mirar a los jóvenes Lightwood. Izzy se veía más madura, pero el brillo atrevido de sus ojos seguía allí. Alec miraba a Clary con el ceño fruncido. _Vaya, todavía me odia, _pensó ella mirándolo a los ojos azules.

—¿Sebastian? —preguntó Isabelle, mirando a Jonathan incrédula.

Jonathan soltó un sonido que se dividía entre un bufido y una risa.

—Sobre eso —dijo sonriendo con malicia—, como que les mentí. Ese no es mi nombre.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Jace.

Clary volvió la mirada hacia él y se encontró con el mismo Jace de siempre. La sorpresa había desaparecido de su rostro, reemplazada por una socarrona sonrisa y ese brillo malicioso de sus ojos dorados. Sus palabras, aparentemente inofensivas, resonaron en la amplia estancia del instituto, filosas como dagas.

_Eres una mundana, siempre serás una. Nunca serás una cazadora de sombras_, Clary recordó con amargura aquellas palabras y un odio y resentimiento que no había sentido nunca antes le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Su hermano, impulsado por la intensidad del odio que emanaba de Clary, avanzó hacia Jace con la clara intención de golpearle. Jace se llevó las manos al cinturón de armas, pero Clary se interpuso entre ambos con una rapidez inhumana e impresionante, poniendo ambas manos sobre el pecho de Jonathan, reteniéndole.

_Suficiente, hijo de Valentine_, la voz de uno de los hermanos silenciosos, que hasta ahora se habían mantenido al margen, resonó en las mentes de todos los presentes. Jonathan se estremeció ante la mención de Valentine, al igual que Clary.

—No soy el hijo de Valentine —aseguró Jace con amargura. Clary le miró sobre su hombro.

_No me refería a ti, Herondale._

—Lightwood —masculló Jace, corrigiéndole—. Así que tú eres el verdadero Jonathan Morgenstern —añadió mirando a Jonathan.

La mandíbula de Jonathan se tensó y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza.

—Quieto —le susurró Clary casi con ternura, mirando a su hermano a los ojos. Respiraba con dificultad, tratando de controlarse.

—Eso trato —respondió igual de bajo para que nadie más escuchara.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —Tessa se acercó a Clary y Jonathan, de forma casi protectora. Miró a uno de los hermanos silenciosos como si su pregunta hubiera estado únicamente dirigida a él.

_Asuntos de la clave, _respondió el hermano silencioso suavemente.

—¿Qué asuntos, Hermano Zachariah? —insistió Tessa.

El Hermano Zachariah se removió incomodo. Clary se sorprendió, nunca había visto a un hermano actuar así. _Tessa_, llamó él suavemente, dirigiéndose únicamente a Tessa para que sólo ella lo escuchara, _tenemos un problema. Necesitamos hablar con los Morgenstern._

—No les llames así —replicó ella inmediatamente—, no les gusta.

_De acuerdo, _replicó él al sentir la inquietud de Tessa, _necesitamos la ayuda de Clarissa y Jonathan. _Tessa se relajó ante la suave voz del hermano Zachariah. No sabía cómo actuar frente a él con otros hermanos silenciosos presentes. _Todo irá bien_, le prometió él y Tessa suspiró.

—De acuerdo —accedió.

Clary la miró interrogante, al igual que todos los presentes, pero Tessa se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

—Hermanos Silenciosos —llamó Jocelyn—, no me informaron sobre la presencia de los Lightwood. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

_Los necesitamos_, respondieron todos los hermanos al unísono, _al igual que a los Morgen…_

_Clarissa y Jonathan_, se apresuró a corregir el Hermano Zachariah y Tessa ocultó una sonrisa.

_A Clarissa y Jonathan, _corrigieron los hermanos, _para una misión muy importante._

—No —respondió Clary inmediatamente. Todas las cabezas se voltearon en su dirección, incrédulos. Antes de que alguien pudiera replicar, Clary se dirigió por el pasillo a su habitación, demasiado rápido como para que cualquiera pudiera detenerla.

Jace hizo ademán de seguirla, con los ojos nublados en preocupación, pero Jonathan le cerró el paso.

—Mantente alejado, Herondale —ladró, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Lightwood —volvió a corregir Jace, furioso.

—Como quieras, ricitos de oro —replicó Jonathan apresurándose a alcanzar a Clary.

Jocelyn se llevó una mano a la sien, como si le doliera la cabeza, y miró a los presentes a través de sus pestañas.

—Será mejor que sigamos con esto en la biblioteca —se dio medio vuelta y, sin siquiera fijarse si alguien la seguía o no, se fue a la biblioteca.

_Este va a ser un largo día_, pensó, abatida.

* * *

Jia Penhallow suspiró con cansancio y frustración.

—¡BASTARDO DEL DEMONIO! —gritó en un arranque de rabia, golpeando con ambos puños la mesa. Su esposo, Patrick, levantó la vista del libro que leía con cuidado.

—Querida —llamó suavemente y un poco intimidado. Al ver que Jia ni lo miraba, insistió—: Jia, querida.

—¿QUÉ? —vociferó ella, fuera de sí. Patrick se encogió ligeramente y Jia suspiró—. Perdón, cariño. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Quién es el bastardo del demonio?

—Valentine —ladró ella—. ¿Quién más? El muy bastardo, hasta muerto nos trae problemas. ¡LO DETESTO, POR EL ÁNGEL, LO JURO! Voy a encontrar la manera de revivirlo, Y LUEGO LO MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS.

Patrick se puso de pie y abrazó a su esposa suavemente. Jia se relajó, pero la ira aún hervía en sus venas a fuego lento.

—Lo re-mataré —repitió con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué hizo ahora? —preguntó Patrick sintiéndose algo confundido. ¿Cómo alguien muerto podía hacer algo en absoluto más que…, estar muerto?

—No sé con certeza —susurró Jia—, pero algo hizo que está matando a los submundos. A todos y cada uno de ellos. Caen muertos como si de una enfermedad se tratara.

Patrick inhaló con fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible? Puede que no le agradaran los submundos en un principio, pero después de haber pertenecido al círculo se sentía en deuda con ellos.

—¿Cómo? No entiendo.

—Yo tampoco, Patrick, yo tampoco —Jia se apartó de su esposo para mirarlo a los ojos—. Comenzó poco después de que Valentine muriera. Un submundo, un hijo de Lilith, acudió a la clave en busca de ayuda, alegando que estaba enfermo. Partes de su cuerpo, su carne, se estaba pudriendo. Era como… —arrugó la nariz, buscando las palabras—, como lepra. Murió a los pocos días y nosotros no sabíamos que hacer. No se presentaron más casos y asumimos que era un caso de envenenamiento aislado. Pero hace un par de meses, submundos por todas partes del mundo comenzaron a caer. Todos con los mismos síntomas. En un par de días, estaban muertos.

—¿Muertos? ¿Cómo sabes que es Valentine?

—Los cuerpos, todos, tiene una única marca. Una marca tras su oído derecho: el símbolo del Círculo de Raziel.

—Pero…, ¿c-cómo? —tartamudeó Patrick sorprendido—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

—Porque sabes que no me gusta hablar de mis problemas hasta que encuentre una solución—confesó Jia, haciendo un mohín con los labios y trazando círculos con el dedo índice en el pecho de su esposo.

—Sí no me los dices antes, no puedo ayudarte a encontrarla.

—Lo sé —Jia parecía una pequeña niña regañada—. Pero ya encontré una —anunció algo más animada—, bueno, algo así.

—¿De verdad? —Patrick alejó a su esposa para mirarla a los ojos.

—Algo así. Un hechicero, Magnus Bane, nos dio el primer paso para encontrar la respuesta. Un portal.

—¿Un portal? ¿A dónde?

—A la Ciudad de los Susurros.

—¿La ciudad de qué?

—Los Susurros. La ciudad de los muertos. Mandaré a un pequeño grupo de cazadores de sombras en busca de Valentine. El mismo Magnus Bane irá. Él se ha ofrecido.

—Pero…, las puertas de la Ciudad de los Susurros permanece cerrada para los vivos.

—Raziel abrió las puertas. Valentine, antes de morir, logró invocarlo en el Lago Lynn. Jace Herondale estaba allí y se hizo con el control de la invocación, de modo que el ángel tenía que obedecerle. Jace pidió guardar aquel favor para un momento en que de verdad lo necesitara…, y, hace poco, lo usó para abrir las puertas.

—¿Y qué van a hacer en la Ciudad de los Susurros?

—Encontrar a Valentine y obligarle a revelar qué demonios hizo —sentenció Jia con la ira retornando a su voz.

—¿Y cómo le obligaran?

Jia soltó un sonido que parecía un sollozo y un suspiro.

—No lo sé.

—¿Quiénes irán?

—Estamos en ello. Deben ser jóvenes de 18, 19 o hasta 20 años. Los inmortales pueden bajar también. —dijo Jia con todo culpable y Patrick frunció el ceño.

—Jia —dijo, su voz tensa—. ¿Enviarás a Aline?

—Ella ha querido ir, yo no pude detenerla, quiso inscribirse.

—¡¿Cómo no podrías detenerla si eres la Consúl?!

—¡Presentó la solicitud frente a todo el consejo! ¡No pude hacer nada!

Patrick respiraba con dificultad, tratando con todas sus fuerzas quedarse quieto y no ir en caza del consejo para acabar con ellos ahora mismo.

—¿Quiénes más irán? —preguntó con los dientes apretados.

—El grupo completo no está asegurado. Si las cosas van bien en el instituto de Londres, 10 personas.

—¿Todos cazadores de sombras?

—No, algunos submundos también. El mismo Magnus y el vampiro diurno.

Patrick seguía respirando con dificultad, sobrepasado por su ira. Si algo le sucedía a Aline, haría arder el mundo entero. Nadie podía tocar a su pequeña. Nadie ni nada.

—¿Cuándo?

—No sé eso tampoco.

—¿Cuándo planeabas decirme?

—¿Ahora? —dijo Jia vacilante—. Lo siento, Patrick. Traté de detenerla.

—Qué Raziel nos ayude a todos —susurró suavemente, cerrando los ojos y respirando acompasadamente para calmarse.

* * *

_La Ciudad de los Susurros ha abierto sus puertas.  
Pero no permanecerán abiertas para siempre. _

* * *

_Ahí tienen (?) Lo sé, fue muy poco Jace, pero en el próximo tendrán más (promesa). Y, probablemente, se estén preguntando: ¿Y Simon? (si no lo hicieron: "oooh, shame on you" okeyno.) pero tranquilas, ya fue mencionado una vez lo que asegura que aparecerá (: _

_Katherine T Morgenstern__ Pierce__: Sí, pobrecitos :c pero es que cuando re-leí esa parte de City of Glass no pude retener a mi lado orgulloso y se puso a gritar: "¡Ándate, Clary! ¡Vete y no vuelvas más para que le enseñes a Jace que no puede tratarse así, por muy buena que sea su excusa! Vete, entrena como cazadora y después pateale el trasero" y luego mi orgullo tomó el control de mi cuerpo y escribió este fic (?) ¡JONATHAN M. ES LO MEJOR, OH! Mi amarlo con todo mi corazón ;-; Pero igual no es tan bueno, jojo, tiene su chispita de maldad que, si no la tuviera, no sería él..., ¿cierto? Me encanta que te haya encantado (: Espero éste capítulo te haya encantado tanto o más como el prólogo. ¡Gracias por el review!_

_cazadora100__: ¡Qué bueno que te ha gustado! Aquí tienes la continuación, aunque no revela casi nada..., pero bueno, algo es algo, ¿no? Ojalá te parezca interesante, al menos lo suficiente como para leer el siguiente capítulo. ¡Molto grazie por el review! Qué el ángel Raziel te acompañe (?)_

_LaChicaMalaDeBradford__:__ No fue tan pronto como pedías, pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿a qué sí? (: ME MATA QUE MENCIONES **SANGRE DE ÁNGEL** PORQUE LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO HACER ES ACTUALIZAR PERO FUERZAS DEL MÁS ALLÁ ME RETIENEN. No me malinterpretes, en realidad me encanta que lo hayas mencionado, pero me frustra no poder subir el tercer capítulo. Estoy escribiendolo de lo mejor, y algo me distrae (el universo, el universo me distrae y no me deja seguirlo). Voy escribiendo de a pedacitos, pero creo que pronto subiré (creo, no prometo absolutamente nada). Qué bueno que te ha gustado la idea *-* ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por tu review!_

_Miss Jokergrace__:__ Oh, jojo, me encantan tus reviews. SÍ, ES BUENITO AQUÍ ESE SENSUALÓN *-* pero igual quiere quemar el mundo (?), es algo que nunca va a desaparecer :$ Yo sé que me amas, no te desgastes fingiendo lo contrario djaskl Hermano mayor bueno y protector y posesivo y ME ENCANTA ÉL. SIIIIII, MAX LIGHTWOOD IS BACK, BITCHES. Y dos años mayor que antes, jojo. Me encanta y lo haré participar bastante aquí *-* Don "color vomito" también está aquí (¿cómo no amarlo? ÉL ES UN AMOR). JOHNNY ES DEMASIADO PERFECTO DSJAKLDSAL Tessa, tengo una rara obsesión con ella, la incluyo en casi todo djaskldjklas Es que me cae bien :B Y EL HERMANO ZACHARIAH NO PODÍA FALTAR (?) Y dos especiales Herondale de azules ojos aparecerán en el camino también (nop, no me aguanté a no poner el spoiler, jdklsa). Los patos me han estado atacando todos estos días que no actualicé :ccc malvadas criaturas, alejaos de mí. Actualicé al final..., me merezco un par de mangos, ¿no crees? *-* Luv ya too! Tú también actualiza tus fics, por favooor (:_

_Moni Morgensten Vulturi__:__ ¡Me encanta que te encanté! Y me alegra mucho. Aquí está el capítulo y de verdad espero que te haya gustado. _

_Analu3003__:_ _¡Me alegra enormemente que te parezca interesante la trama! Y espero, con todo mi corazón, que te siga pareciendo interesante (y qué yo pueda hacerla parecer interesante hasta el final). ¡Aquí está el cap! Creo que fuiste quién menos tuvo que esperar de todas las personas que me dejaron un hermoso review, jojo._

_Caroal__: ¡Y aquí lo tienes! La actualización. ¡Gracias por tu review y no olvides dejar otro ahora! (:_


End file.
